Never Let Go
by KaleyRenee
Summary: Ron's proposal to Hermione.  Contains fluff, in my opinion.  Obviously Rhr, with a hint of HG.  Oneshot.  Please R&R.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot story I wrote about Ron proposing to Hermione. If it's bad, I'm sorry, it wasn't really planned, I just started writing and this is what happened!**

--

**Never Let Go**

Ronald Weasley sat on his bed at the Burrow, fidgeting, playing with the small velvet box in his hands. He was nineteen, at still living at home…but that was about to change, he hoped. He was looking towards the future, hoping to move into a flat, maybe even a house, with his soon-to-be fiancée Hermione Granger. That is, if she said yes….providing he had the courage to ask her at all.

Ron opened the box in his hands. It was an elegant band with a small stone, very simple, yet a ring perfectly fit for Hermione. He knew she would love it; he just hoped she loved him enough to say yes.

They'd been dating for almost two years now, but even being together only that short time, Ron knew she was the one. She was perfect; her chocolate brown eyes, with the frizzy hair to match…the way her eyebrows furrowed when she was thinking hard, trying to solve a problem…the way she laughed at all of Ron's jokes, even when they weren't funny…even her constant nagging of Ron! Somehow, it all made him love her even more.

Next thing Ron knew, Harry walked in, interrupting his thoughts. Ron jumped, then quickly tried to hide the velvet box.

"What's that?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Ron, fumbling with the box and sticking it behind him.

"No, really Ron, what?" asked Harry again, advancing towards Ron.

Ron gave a sigh. The word would get out sooner or later, so why not just tell Harry now? Ron took the box from behind his back, opened it, and held it out in front of Harry.

"You're not proposing to me, are you? I'm a happily married man," Harry joked, chuckling. He and Ginny had gotten married six months previous, soon after the war had ended.

"Very funny, Harry," said Ron, closing the box again.

"So, finally proposing to Hermione, eh?" asked Harry.

"No, I'm giving this to Lavender Brown! Of course I'm proposing to Hermione, git!" exclaimed Ron angrily in a hushed tone. Standing up, he picked up his pillow and smacked Harry on the head with it.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"For being a git," an irritated Ron said.

"Geez, mate, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous, mate, I'm freaking out here! What if she says no?"

"Ron, she's not going to say no. She's completely in love with you," said Harry reassuringly. "So, how you planning on doing it?"

"I have no idea," said Ron, sighing.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," said Harry.

"RON! HARRY! DINNER!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the Burrow.

Ron quickly stuffed the box in his pocket and went downstairs, followed by Harry.

At the bottom of the stairs, Ron was met by none other than Hermione. "Hey you," she said, causing Ron to jump, as he didn't see her there. "You okay?" she asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine," said Ron, "I just didn't see you there." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's go," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the table (which was really two tables, pushed together).

They were at one of the monthly Weasley family dinners. Ron and Hermione sat towards the end of the table. On their left were Harry and Ginny, and Bill, Fleur, and their three-month-old daughter Michelle. At the ends of the table, Molly and Arthur were seated. Across the table were the rest of the Weasley brothers and their girlfriends; Penelope, Angelina, and Katie. Charlie was the only one of the Weasleys' that did not have a significant other, and he sat towards the end of the table, alone.

Dinner soon began, with all different types of food. There was turkey and chicken, treacle tarts and pumpkin pasties, steamed vegetables, and fruit salads, nearly any food you could think of. It may have been a lot for the Weasleys, but with Mr. Weasley's numerous promotions, and everyone chipping in, the cost wasn't bad.

Soon enough, conversation began. Fleur was, much to no one's surprise, the first to speak. "Oh, you should 'ave seen what Mee-shell did ze ozzer day! It was ze cutest zing!"

While Fleur went on ranting about Michelle, Mrs. Weasley leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Why would she name her daughter something she can't even pronounce correctly?"

Hermione shrugged and responded with, "I suppose that's how they pronounce it in France."

"Oh, I suppose," Mrs. Weasley shrugged and went back to eating her meal.

Hermione almost chuckled and went back to her food, deep in thought. Mrs. Weasley now insisted that Hermione call her Molly, a privilege rarely earned. As a matter of fact, Hermione believed she was the only one outside the family who could call her that. Of course, Hermione was close enough to be considered family. But still—

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Ron's voice and turned to face him. "Yes Ron?" Ron looked nervous, and truth be told, Hermione was a bit frightened. "Is something wrong, Ron?" she asked, concerned.

Ron took her hands and pulled her a few feet away from the table. "Yes—I mean, no. I mean…I don't know," said Ron. Still holding onto her hands, Ron began to speak again. "You know, Hermione, some people ask me why I love you. And, there's so many things, I can't even begin to describe to everyone why. It's everything about you. It's the way you scrunch your whole face up when you're trying to solve a problem. It's in the brightness of your eyes and your smile when you solve that problem. It's in the warmth you have towards others. It's the way you laugh, and the way you can make me laugh. It's your cleverness. It's in everything you do, everything about you." Ron paused and Hermione beamed happily. Neither had noticed they'd gained the attention of the entire dinner table.

"And I know you've asked me loads of times when I started loving you. My answer has always been the Yule Ball. But lately, I've been thinking a lot about it, and I realized it's always been there. In first year, when you heard me saying all those horrible things about you, I felt awful. And it wasn't just because you had heard me say them, it was because it was _you_ I was talking about. I guess what I'm trying to say here is…"

Ron then bent down on one knee. Hermione gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Fleur's jaw dropped. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight, and everyone else looked on in awe and admiration.

"I love you, Hermione Granger. I always have and I always will." While saying this, Ron took out the velvet box and opened it in front of him. "Would you do me a great honor and marry me?"

Hermione, with tears streaming down her face, squealed out a "yes" in response excitedly. Ron slid the ring onto her finger and stood up, only to be almost knocked down when Hermione threw her arms around him tightly.

"Oh, congratulations!" cried out Mrs. Weasley, who was positively beaming. She jumped up immediately and gave Hermione a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks Molly," she managed to get out with what little breath she was being allowed.

"Oh, call me Mum!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, to which Hermione responded with a bright smile.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Ron. "Oh, Ronald, I am so proud of you! Finding a woman the whole family loves!" It was then Ron's turn to receive a bone-crushing hug.

After a round of congratulations had been given, the family returned to their dinner. This time, it was Ginny that spoke first. "Well, Hermione, at least now you know why Ron has been acting so strangely!" Ron gave her an odd look. "I'm glad you were wrong, though!"

"Believe me, so am I!" Hermione responded.

Ron then looked between Ginny and Hermione, eyebrows raised.

"You were acting so dodgy, Hermione thought you were going to break up with her!" Ginny explained to him.

"Did you really?" Ron asked Hermione, causing her to turn slightly pink.

"Yeah, I was quite worried actually," admitted Hermione.

"Well, you needn't be, not anymore," Ron said, kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you, and I'll never let go."

**--**

**A/N: So don't ask where the random Titanic reference came from, it just sort of fit there when I wrote it! I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
